gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Comet
The Comet, manufactured by Pfister, is a sports car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Design and frequency of appearance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories The Comet is based on the Porsche 911; it best resembles the 911 Cabriolet from 1976 or the early 1980s, however, like newer 911 models, it has an all-wheel-drive configuration. The car features a targa top similar to the Targa 911s. The fastback profile the Comet sported in GTA Vice City was dropped until GTA IV. GTA III era renditions of the Comet are front-engined, unlike the real Porsche 911, which is famously rear-engined; this led to speculation that the Comet was inspired by a Datsun 240Z, as did the inset headlamps, which not seen on any Porsche model. The headlamps may also have been inspired by the 1966-1969 Alfa Romeo Spider. Image:Comet (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Comet (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Comet (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars GTA IV's Comet, manufactured by Pfister, is available only in hardtop coupe form. It now largely resembles a modernized Porsche 911 Turbo, while retaining the scooped headlights of previous Comets. Unlike its predecessors, GTA IV's Comet is very rarely encountered on the streets, and is more common in Party Mode where two parked Comets can be seen and driven. Like the real 911 Turbo, the GTA IV Comet is rear-engined. Image:Comet (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Image:CometCW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories The Comet's acceleration, speed, braking, and handling are all among the best in the game. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, many of the Comet's properties are similar to those of the Stinger, although traction is inferior. Both vehicles have open tops, and the speed and acceleration are around the same. In the GTA III era, the Comet's top-down convertible nature allows the protagonist to jump over the driver's-side door, facilitating a more rapid take-off. GTA IV The GTA IV rendition of the Comet is the fastest car in the game, reaching a top speed of 347 km/h (216 mph) (closely followed by the Coquette, which reaches 344 km/h (214 mph). It has a powerful rear mounted, twin-turbocharged flat-6, and all-wheel drive; acceleration from a standstill is superior, due to the car's immaculate traction. Unfortunately, fast cornering results in massive understeer, and has the potential for lift-off oversteer. The Comet is slightly faster than the Infernus, but is not necessarily superior in multiplayer racing -- the Comet is very light-weight, leading to the car being rammed offroad by the other vehicles, or being launched into the air off of hills and losing control. AI races present much less of a challenge -- the player can easily outpace the competition very early on, thanks to the Comet's speed; once this is accomplished, the Comet's vulnerability to the other cars is rendered moot, and the player will have the luxury of slowing down to prevent being launched off of hills. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (all) *Hydraulics Trivia *In some of the games in the series, Comets' radios default to a certain station. They are as follows: **GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 **GTA Vice City Stories - Fresh FM **GTA IV - Electro-Choc or Radio Broker Locations GTA Vice City * In front of Leaf Links Country Club * In the mission Waste the Wife, although the player cannot steal it. GTA San Andreas * Occasionaly seen driving around Las Venturas; it is not seen on the streets anywhere else. * Parked in the parking lot nearby the tennis court at the Avispa Country Club, San Fierro (only when wanted for Exports and Imports). * Available for import from Easter Basin docks, San Fierro after second list completion, for $28,000 on Wednesday GTA Vice City Stories *Parked under a building near Bryan Forbes' apartment. *Parked along the road that extends from Malibu Club to North Point Mall. *Inside an alleyway north of Lance's apartment. *Parked near an apartment at Vice Point, before the bridge leading to Prawn Island. *An uniquely-colored one is featured in the mission, 'So Long Schlong', and is easily obtained by killing Reni. GTA IV * Obtained in the mission "No. 1" (given by Brucie Kibbutz), where the player must race others using a Comet from Brucie's friend, Stevie. After winning the race (and the mission), Brucie will allow the player to keep the Comet as a gratuity. This Comet has a unique rich yellow color, much brighter than a normal yellow Comet. * In Brucie's optional street races, sometimes an opponent or opponents will spawn in Comets, which can be stolen (although this will forfeit the race). * Spawned at the beginning of Bernie Crane's mission, "Hating the Haters". The player may park this Comet at a safehouse for safekeeping, and continue the mission in another car. In some cases the Comet is available in a very unusual dark grey color which appears red in certain angles, more specifically in the bumpers and skirts. * The Comet is one of the target cars to be stolen for Stevie in his series of side missions. The player can drive the target Comet to a safehouse and store it; another will respawn in the same place it was found, and this Comet can be delivered to Stevie. This Comet comes in a unique mauve color. * The Comet will be always seen during the mission "Payback". While the player is chasing the Pavanos, a Comet is seen getting into a car accident; the player can stop to take this car, although doing so is likely to lead to mission failure. * The Comet can be spawned by dialing (227)-555-0175 on the cell phone. This cheat code does not affect saved games. GTA IV: The Lost and Damned * Although it has no spawning point, the Comet is driven in the Gang Wars. GTA IV: The Ballad Of Gay Tony * The vehicle is now extensively available and can be found driving around the streets of Algonquin. es:Comet de:Comet nl:Comet }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sports Cars